Juegos de Reclutas
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Siete jóvenes, unas horas sin nada que hacer, cosas que empiezan como inocentes juegos pueden derivar en los peores desastres. El tatakae más suicida que nunca. Si tienen ganas de largar carcajadas, llegaron al fic indicado. Ereri/Humor/Golpes al por mayor/Mundo SNK - Capítulos: los que dé
1. Juegos de Reclutas

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero entre hoy y mañana me pongo al día con todo, promesa de honor. Ahora relájense y rían. Espero sus comentario, el humor no siempre me sale bien... será que esta vez si?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni el contexto de la historia, es todo de Isayama Hajime (cofcofputocofcof)

 **Advertencia:** Locura total y extrema, Luna se fumó una bien grande esta vez. Listo, ya están advertidos.

.

.

Juegos de Reclutas

Todos sabemos que el ocio es la madre de los vicios. Y había bastado solo medio día, en que el comandante y el capitán estuvieron afuera, haciendo una ronda de reconocimiento para la próxima expedición, para que los reclutas, los varones, se juntaran en uno de los recintos del castillo que los cobijaba para despuntar su vicio hablando, burlándose y haciendo catarsis de sus duras vidas. Bueno, jóvenes hormonales encerrados en un espacio reducido, era obvio que eso no iba a terminar con buenos resultados.

Marco, Jean, Armin, Connie, Berthold, Reinner y Eren daban rienda suelta a "la sin hueso", músculo que habita en la bóveda bucal y que si no se controla trae problemas en exceso.

-: A mí me dijeron que la líder de escuadrón Hanji – dijo Connie mirando con picardía a los demás – Tiene un compartimento secreto en el laboratorio donde guarda sabrosos licores.

-: ¿Dices que tiene el mismo vicio que Pixis? – preguntó Marco con interés.

-: Eso dicen, que el pobre Moblit más de una vez la tuvo que llevar en andas a su habitación.

-: Yo sé otro chisme – se sumó Berthold – Dicen que el capitán Levi – inconscientemente todo miraron disimuladamente a Eren – se ha besado con del comandante Erwin… en la boca…

-: ¡Wooooowwwww! – dijeron Armin, Reinner y Jean al mismo tiempo.

-: ¡Esa es una vil patraña! – se quejó Eren molesto.

-: Chicos, chicos, vamos – dijo Jean con una sádica sonrisa – No pongan celoso al bastardo suicida.

-: ¿Qué mierda mascullas, cara de culo de caballo? – dijo Eren mirándolo con odio.

-: Vamos, Jaeger, que todos sabemos que se te mojan las bragas por el enano gruñón – continuó su ataque su compañero. Reinner tuvo que agarrar al ojiverde para que no le cayera a putazos sobre el rubio oxigenado que se reía a más no poder.

-: ¡No vuelvas a decir una cosa así! – se seguía quejando Eren – Es imposible que un tipo cómo ese me guste, para nada, además somos hombres, como si a mí me gustara que me rompieran los dientes a cada rato.

-: Eren, no te gires aún – dijo Armin mirando por detrás de Eren y cara de asustado – pero el capitán Levi está detrás de ti.

Eren primero se puso pálido y todos contuvieron la respiración, entonces con la barbilla temblando se giró lentamente para darse cuenta que no había nadie detrás suyo.

-: ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Pero qué idiota! – comenzó Jean y luego todos estaban a las risotadas.

-: Armin – le dijo Eren mirándolo con profundo rencor – La traición de los amigos es la más dolorosa.

-: Ya, Eren no te lo tomes tan a pecho, ja, ja – dijo el rubio contagiado por el humor de los demás.

-: Bueno, ya me estoy aburriendo – dijo Reinner bostezando – ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Tengo una idea, alguna vez han jugado a "verdad o consecuencia"?

El resto se miró entre sí.

-: Es un juego muy popular – continuó el grandote – Básicamente hacemos una ronda, y se comienza haciendo una pregunta a uno, sí o sí la debe responder, por muy difícil que sea, si la persona se niega a responder, deberá pagar con "una consecuencia", una especie de castigo que deberán elegir los otros. ¿Les parece si jugamos un poco?

Eren debería haber dicho, no, gracias, haber levantado su trasero y haberse ido de una vez, pero no, tenía que mantener su orgullo viril, quedarse y decir "no hay nada que no pueda responder". Si no hubiera sido taaan orgulloso, con seguridad se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

-: Yo propongo que Armin haga las preguntas – dijo Marco.

-: ¿Y por qué Armin? – consultó Jean.

-: Bueno, porque es el más inteligente del grupo y estoy seguro que no hará preguntas demasiado incómodas – todo lo aprobaron y Armin pensó que su cara de ángel ascendido a los cielos, que le hacía una fama que no siempre era cierta.

Se sentaron en ronda y decidieron que empezarían por Connie.

-: Bien, Connie – habló Armin juntando las puntas de sus dedos como si fuera un científico a punto de decir una verdad irrefutable – Dinos, ¿es verdad que has besado a Sasha?

Los doce ojos se posaron en la figura del pelicorto que balbuceó un poco, mirando nervioso a todas partes.

-: No, no, claro que no.

-: ¿No, no la besaste o no, no vas a responder a eso? – presionó Reinner.

-: ¡Que no la besé! ¿Por qué lo haría?

-: Siempre andan juntos como culo y calzón – opinó Berthold – Todos creíamos que ustedes ya…

-: ¡No inventen! – Dijo Connie exaltado – ¡Nunca nos hemos besado! Ella dijo que no era momen… - luego se quedó de piedra mientras más de uno abría la boca – El que sigue, yo ya respondí.

-: Veamos, Jean… ¿es verdad que espiaste a Mikasa mientras se bañaba la semana pasada?

El joven se puso color bordó y Eren lo miró como si pudiera lanzarle cuchillos con la mirada.

-: Yo elijo consecuencia – dijo rápidamente y otra vez Reinner tuvo que sentar a Eren.

-: Bien, tu consecuencia será – dijo Armin afilando los ojos – Que traigas la bufanda de Mikasa.

Todos miraron a Armin estupefactos.

-: ¿Pero acaso tú me quieres ver morir? – Dijo el joven muy asustado – Eren es el bastardo suicida, no yo. Mikasa me hará puré si llegara a tocar esa prenda.

-: Las reglas son las reglas – presionó Reinner - ¿Acaso eres un cobarde?

-: Bien, lo haré – dijo poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta la puerta y se giró, completamente cabreado - ¡Más les vale que cuando vuelva todos cumplan con sus castigos! – y se fue.

Entonces se quedaron charlando sobre el manejo del equipo 3D, y lo aterradores que eran los titanes anormales. Comenzaron a contar historias escabrosas de reclutas muriendo a manos de esos gigantes, no se dieron cuenta cuando ya habían pasado como dos horas.

-: Oigan, ¿y si algo le pasó a Jean? – dijo preocupado Marco mirando a la puerta.

-: Bueno, creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿deberíamos ir a chequear? – agregó Connie.

-: Será mejor hacer los arreglos florales para su tumba – dijo Eren sonriendo.

Justo abrieron la puerta de sopetón y todos pegaron un brinco por la sorpresa, Jean cayó en el piso, tenía la nariz sangrando y un cardenal importante en el ojo derecho, pero traía la dichosa bufanda en una mano. Se escuchó una especie de rugido por el pasillo, al mejor estilo del león de la Metro Golden Mayer, y apareció una furiosa Mikasa, con un aura asesina tan grande que parecía neblina negra a su alrededor. Pateó a Jean en un costado arrojándolo varios metros y le quitó la bufanda.

-: ¿Mi-mikasa? – preguntó Armin temblando.

-: ¡Groaaaarrrrr! – otro rugido hizo que los seis muchachos quedaran apiñados uno encima de otros contra la pared, luego la mujer se giró y desapareció. Les tomó unos diez minutos regular sus corazones y las respiraciones, hasta que Eren se acercó a Jean y comenzó a picarlo con un palito de madera.

-: ¿Está vivo? – preguntó Berthold mirándolo con curiosidad.

-: Parece que está respirando – dijo Armin susurrando.

Jean lanzó un gruñido profundo, y todos abrieron sus ojos.

-: ¿No se va a morir, verdad? – dijo un muy preocupado Marco a punto de llorar.

Pero entonces todo escucharon un sonoro "¡Ppprrrrrrr!", que salió directamente de la retaguardia del cara de equino, y luego un persistente olor fétido invadió el lugar. Reinner hizo un amague como de querer vomitar, Eren y Armin se taparon la nariz y corrieron a abrir la ventana, Berthold fue a abrir la puerta y Marco lloró de felicidad de que estuviera vivo.

-: Por cómo huele debe haber muerto hace semanas – dijo Eren algo descompuesto.

Luego de atender al "herido", apodarlo "el señor apestoso", y sentarse, volvieron al juego.

-: Bueno, es mi turno – dijo Berthold – Adelante, pregunten con confianza – El joven se notaba muy pagado de sí mismo.

-: Berthold – dijo retomando el liderazgo Armin - ¿es verdad que le tocaste el trasero a Annie en el entrenamiento de ayer y por eso ahora no quieres que te encuentre a solas para vengarse?

-: Pero no fue a propósito – dijo el pelinegro escandalizado.

-: ¿Se lo tocaste? – replicó Reinner molesto y con los ojos que se salían de sus cuencas.

-: ¡Que no fue a propósito, bebé, lo juro!

Hubo un silencio incómodo, mientras los diez ojos se posaban en los dos muchachos. Incluso Jean que estaba inconsciente (supuestamente), los estaba mirando asombrado.

-: ¿Dijo bebé? – murmuró por lo bajo Eren a Armin que con los ojos como huevo hervido, asintió.

-: Bueno, bueno, ya, sigamos – espetó Reinner intentando no ponerse colorado como bola rascada.

-: Sigues tú, Eren – el ojiverde sintió escalofríos y miró suplicante a su amigo – Bueno, dinos la verdad de lo que sientes por el capitán Levi, sácanos de la duda de una buena vez.

Ahora tenía la atención de todo el grupo.

-: ¿Eh, qué clase de verdad es esa? – Dijo mientras se le perlaba la frente de sudor – Lo admiro y lo respeto como el gran soldado que es, como, como el estratega máximo, como el humano más fuerte, eso.

-: Bastardo – dijo Jean en un hilo de voz – No se vale ocultar las cosas, debes decir la verdad.

-: ¡Pero si estoy diciendo la verdad!

El resto meneó la cabeza en desaprobación, y Eren no podía creer la tozudez de esos muchachos.

-: ¿Pero qué coños quieren que diga? – dijo casi a los gritos y exasperado, todos al unísono respondieron:

-: ¡LA VERDAD!

-: ¡Váyanse todos a la mierda! – Eren se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda, les estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿qué se suponía que querían escuchar?

-: Bueno, a ver, si el bastardo éste no dice la verdad tiene que tener su castigo – inquirió Jean.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y por más que el ojiverde protestó, no pudo convencerlos, incluso Armin, ¡su buen amigo Armin! El peor traidor de la historia.

-: Bien, perdonaremos tu falta de honestidad si cumples con el castigo – le dijo Reinner.

-: ¿Qué castigo? – Eren estaba embroncado, no podía creer que tuviera que llegar a ese punto.

-: ¡Ya sé! – Dijo Jean con los ojos brillando de malicia - ¡Consigue un calzón del capitán!

Connie hizo una mueca de asco y el resto lo miró como si estuviera desquiciado.

-: No, esperen, déjenme pensar, oh, cierto – habló Berthold con tranquilidad – Así como hizo Jean, debes traer esa cosa valiosa del capitán. Ya sabes, la que guarda celosamente en la caja fuerte de su habitación.

Eren los miró espantado.

-: ¿Están dementes? ¿Ustedes quieren que ese hombre me desmiembre entero? ¡Hell, NO!

-: Si no lo haces te pondremos la corona de la cobardía – lo amonestó Connie.

-: Chicos, eso no es algo, ¿un poco extremo? – trató de apaciguar las aguas Marco.

-: Yo fui y me aguanté los golpes de Mikasa, ahora tú debes cumplir bastardo. Además, ¿cuál es el problema?, si de todas maneras te regeneras como la cola de las iguanas.

-: ¡No lo haré! Ese hombre me arrancará los dientes uno por uno, a-además, es una falta de respeto, es, ¡es robar!

-: Ya, Eren, no seas llorón – le dijo Reinner – Vas la traes y la vuelves a dejar en su lugar, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? ¿O eres una gallina? Poooo-po-po-po-poooo – Hizo las mímicas y las onomatopeyas del animal y algunos batieron los brazos como alas, mientras otros reían.

Eren miró por la ventana, el sol estaba descendiendo, era arriesgado, pero si corría… total era traerla unos minutos y ya. Se puso de pie, con su cara de Tatakae en máximo esplendor.

-: Bien, malnacidos, esperen aquí que ya regreso.

Todos lo vitorearon para darle valor y el joven se retiró. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, pisó un escupitajo de vaya a saber quién y rodó por el piso. Se levantó sobándose una rodilla y continuó su trayecto. Se quedó unos segundos estupefacto y frío delante de la puerta de la habitación, temblando miró a los costados, no había ni grillos. Giró el pomo y entró.

Quedó obnubilado un momento con lo amplia, limpia, ordenada y brillante que era el lugar. Un persistente olor a menta se respiraba en el ambiente. Suspiró con sentimiento, para luego dirigirse al pequeño escritorio, revolvió con cuidado en los cajones hasta encontrar la llave, lo había visto una vez ocultarla allí, se dirigió al armario y abrió el compartimento.

Allí estaba, brillando con aire irreal, esponjosa y divina. "Miss Loli", el plumero que Levi cuidaba más que a nada. El palo, delgado, acerado, largo, para poder alcanzar esos lugares a los que por su altura no alcanzaba. El plumero que jamás había prestado a nadie. Recordaba una vez que Eren casi lo toma sin querer, recordó perfectamente la mirada de "demonio de los infiernos profundos" de su capitán y tembló antes de tomar una toalla pequeña para agarrarla. Ahora esos imbéciles iban a tener que tragarse todas sus palabras. Esta vez decidió no correr, además debía fijarse que nadie, ¡NADIE!, lo pescara con Miss Loli en sus sucias manos. Con habilidades ninja, que ni él mismo conocía tener, se deslizó por el castillo hasta el cuarto de los jóvenes.

-: ¡Aquí tienen mamones! – les dijo con su sonrisa de super star – Admiren a Miss Loli.

Sin que tuviera tiempo de nada, Reinner se la arrebató de las manos.

-: No puedo creerlo, realmente lo hizo – dijo sonriendo – Si se entera el capitán, estás bien muerto Jeager…

-: Presta – dijo Berthold arrebatándosela.

-: ¡No, no la toquen! – dijo Eren escandalizado como si le hubieran tocado la entrepierna.

-: Es tan suave… - dijo Marco tocando las plumas de cola de avestruz del plumero.

-: ¡Ya, basta, la ya vieron, dénmela, tengo que devolverla, vamos chicos! – Eren estaba molesto.

-: ¡Dame esa cosa! – Jean la tomó con rudeza y comenzó a pavonearse por todo el lugar haciéndose el de limpiar, se puso un pañuelo en la cabeza y empezó a reparar al capitán – "Soy el más fuerte de la humanidad, miren como meneo mis plumitas" – Todos, excepto Eren, echaron unas carcajadas tremendas – "Tch, Eren, ven aquí y limpia mi pequeño trasero, tch".

-: ¡Ya basta, idiota, devuélvela! ¡Me vas a meter en problemas! – Eren comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el lugar, el resto se agarraban la panza de la risa, Marco se ahogó un poco con su propia saliva - ¡Jean, maldito hijo de la chingada, dámela!

El rubio intentaba sacarla del alcance del ojiverde, que se trepó en su espalda y comenzó a tirarle de los cabellos.

-: ¡Ouch, ouch, bájate bastardo!

-: ¡Este jinete va a domar este estúpido caballo! ¡Idiota, dámela! – gritó Eren, Jean giró bruscamente, corcoveando para quitarse de encima al bastardo suicida, perdón, quise decir Eren, pero se torció el pie y cayeron pesadamente en el suelo, junto con un claro y horrendo sonido de ¡crack!

Todo quedó sumido en un profundo silencio, mientras las caras de los jóvenes se desfiguraran como si un titán hubiera metido la cabeza en el lugar.

Eren y Jean se pusieron de pie y vieron el cuerpo de Miss Loli quebrado, y algunas plumas, casi la mitad, desparramadas en el piso. Cuando Eren se giró con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas, solo se encontró con un liviano humito en la habitación, producto de la huida en masa de sus fieles y siempre confiables, compañeros.

-: ¡No mamen! – gritó a todo pulmón, corriendo hasta el pasillo, donde no había ni rastros de los otros - ¡Malditos! ¡Yo los maldigo! ¡Se llenarán de hongos hediondos sus pies, y caerán enfermos si me abandonan aquí! ¿Muchachos?

Volvió de nuevo adentro hasta el cuerpo del delito, su barbilla temblando. Ahora sí que estaba jodido. Agarró una sábana limpia, metió todos los pedazos de Miss Loli y fue corriendo a la habitación del capitán, persignándose, metió todo envuelto dentro del compartimento, cerró y dejó la llave en su lugar. Salió en puntas de pie, cerró y cuando iba por el pasillo para bajar al salón se encontró de frente con el capitán Levi, que venía renegando como siempre.

El hombre lo miró fijo, las cejas fruncidas y la mueca de estar oliendo mierda constantemente.

-: Jeager – lo llamó con voz de ultratumba - ¿qué mierda haces aquí?

Eren estuvo a punto de desmayarse, se sobrepuso al bajón de presión que lo atacó y son la mente más en blanco que cerro nevado, balbuceó unas sílabas ininteligibles. Levi, arqueó una ceja y suspiró rodando los ojos.

-: Lo… lo siento… - dijo Eren temblando más que una virgen en su noche de bodas.

-: ¿De qué te disculpas mocoso de mierda? – dijo ya ofuscado.

-: De nada, yo no hice nada, lo juro – La cara de Levi se ponía más y más gruñona, entonces dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, porque convengamos que Eren es un fucking adonis, pero no fue bendecido con el don de la inteligencia – Lo… lo es-estaba es-esperando, ca-capitán. Era pa-para pre-pre-preguntar-tarle co-como le fue en la exex-pe-pe-pe-pe… ción – no pudo ni siquiera pronunciar "expedición de forma decente". Levi arqueó tanto su ceja que casi se le sale del marco de su cara.

-: Todo salió bien, ahora corre tu culo que quiero ir a bañarme.

-: S-si… s-si – siseó cual serpiente y apenas el capitán lo pasó de lado se fue corriendo.

-: Tch, mocoso mierdoso.

-0-

-: Hanji-sama – Dijo Eren en el laboratorio mirando al piso y enredando sus dedos, nervioso.

-: ¡Eren, pasa, pasa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-: Bue-bueno, verá… yo quería hacerle una pregunta… ¿usted conoce a Miss Loli?

-: Por supuesto, después de los recuerdos de su madre, es el tesoro más grande de Levi, ¿por qué?

-: Bue… bueno, supongamos que a mí también me gusta… ¿dónde podría conseguir una?

-: Oh – dijo mirándolo coquetamente - ¿por qué no le pides al capitán que te la preste un poco? Estoy segura que estará feliz de que la uses.

-: No, yo… no podría, no, una vez sin querer… y él casi… casi me rebana, no. Quiero una para mí.

-: Lo siento, cariño, pero eso es imposible. Levi la hizo traer exclusivamente de Francia, estuvo ahorrando un año entero para pagar todo el envío, además el mango está hecha con madera de palo santo, una extraña materia de un regalo que le hizo el mismo rey hace un par de años por su asistencia en una expedición en la que acabó él solo con todos los titanes… ¿entiendes? ¿Eren?

Cuando Hanji se giró el recluta estaba desparramado en el piso.

-0-

Esa noche en el calabozo, Eren creyó que sería su último día con vida, o peor, Levi no lo mataría, sino que lo torturaría lentamente por semanas… meses… ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño. Había enfrentado a sus "disque amigos", para exigirles que todos se hicieran responsables. Pero sin inmutarse Reinner le dijo que era la palabra de seis contra la suya, que él se regeneraba, ellos no. Ergo, estaba más solo que nunca. Se largó a llorar amargamente, aferrándose a su almohada y llenándola de mocos y agua salada. Consideró antes la posibilidad de suicidarse, pero lo único que le faltaba era cortarse y convertirse en titán. Pero ni así iba a escapar de la ira del temible Levi.

Repitamos, eren no se destacaba por ser una mente muy brillante, así que decidió jugarse completamente la cabeza, y por qué no decirlo también, sus bolas.

-0-

Cuando Levi fue a quitarle las cadenas al bastardo suicida, se sorprendió de no encontrarlo como siempre, babeando la almohada y con una erección matutina. Eren estaba de pie, muy bien peinado (algo que jamás había pasado hasta el momento) y una expresión muy tranquila.

-: ¿Tuviste pesadillas, Jeager? Hoy seguro lloverán sapos.

Mientras el hombre sacaba las llaves para abrir los grilletes, Eren le habló con suavidad.

-: Capitán… mmm… yo… quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

-: Habla – dijo el hombre mientras repasaba en su cabeza todas las obligaciones del día.

-: ¿Es verdad que usted y el… comandante Erwin? – no llegó a completar la frase, porque su impecable máscara empezaba a desmoronarse. Levi lo miró seriamente.

-: ¿Qué Erwin y yo qué? – dijo ante la falta de reacción del joven.

-: ¿Son pareja?

Los dos minutos que Levi no le quitó la mirada de encima a Eren, hicieron que se le mojaran los calzones, no malentiendan, le bajaba la transpiración por la espalda, pero estoicamente le mantuvo la vista sin correrla. Levi rodó tantos los ojos, que probablemente se vio el cerebro por dentro.

-: ¡Tch! – terminó de abrir los grilletes y suspirando hastiado se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-: ¡Capitán! – lo llamó el recluta casi desesperado. Levi se detuvo y lo miró arrogantemente por sobre su hombro - ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

-: ¿Quieres estrenar dientes, Jeager? – el menudo hombre se giró y caminó hacia él que retrocedió instintivamente.

-: No, no, no quiero. Sólo quiero saber…

-: No, mocoso de mierda, Erwin y yo solo somos colegas en la lucha. ¿Ya estás satisfecho?

-: Bueno, entonces… eso quiere decir que usted… usted está soltero, ¿verdad?

Al joven se le colorearon los pómulos, pero no era hora de echarse atrás, tenía casi 17, era un maldito titán, podía hacerle frente a esto. Levi relajó sus facciones y ladeó un poco la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué se proponía el kamikaze ése?

-: Entonces… ¿sería posible… sería posible que yo fuera su pareja?

Al capitán se le abrieron los ojos como una vaca en los rieles que es pitada por el tren.

-: Es la peor broma que me hicieron en toda mi existencia – le dijo le hombre una vez que le pasó la sorpresa inicial.

-: No es una broma, se-señor…

-: Dime, Eren, antes de que te parta tu madre, ¿por qué carajos yo querría salir con un mocoso VIRGEN, llorón y suicida como tú?

-: La tengo grande…

El silencio que subsiguió a la honesta declaración se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Incluso se escuchó claramente el garguero del muchacho tragando en seco. Levi estaba duro como una maldita estatua, mientras sus neuronas intentaban hacer sinapsis.

-: A ver… muestra… - dijo luego retornando a su habitual confianza, y Eren podía competir con un pimiento maduro de lo rojísimo que se puso.

-: ¿Dis-disculpe? – atinó a decir completamente avergonzado, porque se podía esperar muchas respuestas, pero esa definitivamente lo tomó por sorpresa.

-: Bájate las bragas y muéstrame… Nadie compra mercadería sino se la chequea primero…

Eren buscó en la cara del hombre algún atisbo de burla, o de humor, pero Levi no lo mostraría aunque estuviera contando el mejor chiste del mundo. Dudó un poco, pero ya sabemos que el ojiverde no se destaca por su don de interpretar a las personas. Tomó el cinto de su pantalón con dedos temblorosos y de un solo tirón bajó todo para mostrar su entrepierna.

-: ¡Asopotamadre! – se le escapó a Levi que sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Se giró trajo la vela que estaba prendida sobre una roída mesa de luz a un costado y alumbró para ver mejor, era de día, pero la luz no llegaba al sótano - ¡Joder! ¿Con qué genes mutantes te hicieron tus padres? – Luego devolvió la vela a su lugar y carraspeó un poco – Ya cúbrete. Sin dudas es cierto eso de que sorpresas te da la vida. Bien, vístete, ya deben haber servido el desayuno – dicho lo cual se retiró más rápido que reguero de pólvora.

Eren se empezó a vestir, su gran plan era ser la pareja del capitán, si lograba cautivarlo el hombre no lo mataría. Juraba que era por una buena causa, su supervivencia, no porque le gustara que le pegara, para nada, ni porque tenía unas ganas tremendas de dejar de ser virgen, ni porque sus ojos no podían despegarse de la menuda figura, ni porque muuuy, muuuy en el fondo tal vez era un poco masoquista… sólo un poquito.

Pero tenía exactamente una hora y media antes de que el enfurruñado capitán los pusiera a limpiar como si se les fuera la vida en ello, y si para entonces no conseguía ser su pareja, estaba bien jodido.

Apareció en el comedor vistiendo impecablemente, corrió de una patada a Jean que se fue relinchando de bronca y se sentó al lado del lugar del capitán.

-: Eren… - dijo Armin suspirando y poniendo una mano en su hombro – Fuiste mi mejor amigo, prometo que veré el océano por los dos – mientras se enjugaba una lágrima.

-: Muérete, copia mala de He-man – dijo eren tomando un pancito y endulzando su té.

El capitán apareció, se sentó y miró de reojo al recluta, Eren le devolvió la mirada feliz, pero el hombre parecía esquivarlo, o mejor dicho evitarlo rotundamente. El joven esperó pacientemente a que terminara el desayuno, y apenas se puso de pie con rumbo a su cuarto comenzó a seguirlo cual cachorro perdido.

Cuando estuvieron ya lejos del salón y el resto del cuerpo de exploración, Levi se giró con un aura de llamas crepitantes.

-: ¿Por qué carajo me sigues, Jaeger?

-: Ne-necesito su respuesta, señor – dijo parándose firmemente pero tiritando un poco, sus rodillas chocando escandalosamente.

-: Si tuviera que elegir una pareja de todos los idiotas inútiles de este regimiento, serías el último que escogería. Nada menos que un titán, mi reputación se iría a la mierda. Así que ya tienes tu respuesta, ahora déjame que quiero ir a cagar.

-: Espere… u-un be-beso, un beso… si lo beso y le gus-gusta… de-deme una oportunidad – el joven se arrodilló con un puchero grande en los labios – Se lo suplico.

Levi lo levantó rudamente del brazo y lo arrastró hasta un rincón mirando hacia todos lados.

-: Bueno, vamos, haz lo que se te dé la gana y ya déjame en paz.

-: ¿Pu-puede cerrar los o-ojitos? – dijo Eren rojísimo, peor que cuando le mostró sus atributos. Levi rodó los ojos de nuevo y los cerró, resoplando cansado.

Eren apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros fornidos y firmes del capitán, sintiendo que se le estaba saliendo el corazón del pecho, se acercó despacio y cerrando también sus ojos apoyó sus labios sobre los finos de su capitán… Contrario a lo esperado, los sintió deliciosamente suaves y cálidos, y envalentonado por una ráfaga de hormonas púberes locas que habían salido disparadas de su cuerpo, presionó con determinación para meter su lengua en la cavidad acuosa y sensual de su líder. Levi trató de colaborar, pero el bastardo parecía un perro bebiendo agua. Cortó el beso bruscamente y lo empujó un poco. Tuvo que aceptar que el joven se veía malditamente apetecible, con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración agitada.

-: Y… ¿Y bien? – preguntó el ojiverde con temor.

-: Si te dijera que eres malo, creo que te estaría halagando – respondió sin nada de tacto el más bajo.

-: Entonces… - Eren sintió como si le hubieran tirado toneladas de arena encima, si arena.

-: Además con esa monstruosidad me dejarías sin caminar por semanas. Está bien que uno aspire un poco, pero lo tuyo es un exceso.

-: Bueno, pero despacio y con saliva… dicen que el elefante… a la hormiga… - Eren se rascó la nuca.

-: ¿Me estás comparando con un puto insecto?

-: No, para nada… capitán… usted… me gusta.

Levi sintió perfectamente como cupido le atravesaba el casi inexistente corazón desde todos ángulos posibles. Nadie, en sus 33 años de existencia le había dicho que le gustaba, lo más cercano había sido Erwin, esa noche de su cumpleaños, en navidad, pero sus palabras exactas fueron "te la quiero meter", casi que le da con el gusto, pero contrario a lo que aparentaba el rubio, la tenía como un maní, por lo que lo pateó en el culo y se fue a dormir.

Esto era diferente, ese mocoso era por demás tentador. El más fuerte de la humanidad saliendo con un titán, que título más irónico, pensó el hombre.

-: Como sea, estarás en un período de prueba, Jeager.

-: ¿Eh? – Eren lo miró esperanzado pero sin comprender.

-: Nada de sexo, es mi única condición.

Levi nunca había pensado que las sonrisas podían iluminar algo, pero la de Eren era sorprendentemente brillante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Prácticamente lo duplicaba en edad. Pero bueno, podía morir mañana, y si eso pasaba, que era bastante probable, no se iría sin disfrutar de esa locura que el cadete le ofrecía con tanta predisposición.

-: ¿Me la puede chupar? – Le dijo Eren con franca honestidad - Eso no cuenta como sexo, ¿o sí?

Eren estrenó dientes… estrenó pareja… y estrenó las nuevas botas del capitán que dulcemente se le pegaron al culo un montón de veces cuando se enteró lo de Miss Loli… Levi se dio cuenta que al menos tener un novio alto era útil para llegar a los espacios donde Loli ya no podría…

.

By Luna de Acero… doblada de la risa…


	2. Juegos de Reclutas 2

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. La continuación de los juegos de los jóvenes... Reviews, onegai?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el contexto pertenecen al señor Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencia:** Intento de humor... ¿lo logré?

.

.

-: ¡Eren, más arriba te digo! ¡Aaah! ¡Justo ahí!

-: ¡Capitán, me arden las pantorrillas! ¡Usted es muy exigente! ¡Ah, ah!

-: ¿De quién es la culpa, mocoso? Tú me provocaste, ahora te la aguantas, un poco más, un poco más, ah, ya casi… ya casi…

Erwin abrió de sopetón la puerta del cuarto, después de haber escuchado todas esas declaraciones cuando "casualmente" pasaba por allí, no podía dejar de chequear que diantres estaba sucediendo en ese cuarto a puertas cerradas.

Eren y el capitán Levi clavaron sus ojos en él, mirándolo sorprendidos.

-: ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – la cara de Erwin estaba roja, pero cuando vio a Levi con un plumero en la mano, sentado en los hombros de Eren que estaba en puntas de pie, porque ambos estaban intentado sacar unas telas de araña de un rincón, en una esquina alta de la habitación, carraspeó y se puso firme de nuevo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-: Estábamos limpiando, Erwin – respondió Levi con voz fría, entendiendo perfectamente el malentendido.

-: Oh, ya veo, déjame que te ayude entonces. Ven Levi, trépate en mis hombros, como soy más alto podrás limpiar mejor y sin tanto esfuerzo.

-: Sin su ayuda estamos bien, comandante – dijo Eren algo molesto, pero recibió una patada de Levi que se bajó de encima suyo, y una mirada de "compórtate".

El capitán aprovechó la altura de Erwin y finalmente dio por concluida la limpieza en ese sector.

-: ¿Te ayudo con algo más? – preguntó un muy solícito cejotas, mientras Eren empezaba a sacar su Tatakae de adentro suyo.

-: No, ya terminamos aquí. Gracias.

-: Por cierto, Levi, cuando termines con la limpieza repórtate en mi oficina, tengo cosas que conversar contigo. Que tengan buenos días, caballeros – dijo el comandante y se fue.

Apenas dejaron de escuchar sus pasos, el pelinegro le asestó un buen golpe en la cabeza a Eren.

-: ¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo, idiota? ¿Puedes ser un poco más obvio?

-: Yoy, capitán – dijo sobándose el golpe – Lo obvio es que él sólo quiere tocarlo a como dé lugar.

-: Dios, eres taaaan infantil, mocoso de mierda, ahora tengo que aguantarme escenas de celos…

-: ¡Capitán! – dijo Eren tomándolo del brazo con algo de brusquedad y mirándolo con los ojos un poco húmedos - ¡Dígame! ¿Son sus cejas?

-: ¿Quéeeee? – Levi enarcó una ceja sin poder creerlo del todo.

-: ¡Yo criaré las cejas más peludas y gruesas de todo el cuerpo de exploración!

Levi lo tomó con rudeza de la solapa de la chaqueta e hizo que sus rostros se acercaran.

-: Oi, mocoso estúpido, odio las cejas anchas, así que déjatelas así como las tienes que están bien, deja de fantasear cosas que no son, estoy contigo, ¿o no?

-: Capitán – dijo Eren relajando sus facciones y mientras se le coloreaban los pómulos – Quiero hacerlo mío, sólo así estaré completamente seguro…

-: No te aproveches, bastardo – los ojos de Levi comenzaron a echar chispas – Además – dijo soltándolo y caminando hacia la puerta - ¡Eres jodidamente enorme! No te hagas ilusiones.

Eren se quedó gimoteando como cachorro abandonado, un buen rato.

-0-

Domingo, los reclutas tirados en el patio a la sombra de los árboles, único día de descanso.

-: Oigan, muchachos – dijo Eren mirando al cielo con los brazos tras su cabeza - ¿Qué se considera un miembro enorme?

Todos se sentaron de sopetón mirando al tatakae con sorpresa.

-: Uno como el mío – dijo Jean muy pagado de sí mismo, pero Marco comenzó a reírse y todos los ojos se posaron en él, especialmente los de Jean que además hizo un puchero.

-: Oh, disculpen me acordé algo gracioso, no sé de qué hablaban – dijo Marco rascándose la nariz mientras un nada sutil sonrojo le cubría los pómulos.

-: ¿A qué viene tu pregunta Eren? – dijo Armin arrancando el pasto aburridamente.

-: Bueno… quiero decir… mejor reformulo la pregunta, ¿cuánto debería medir un miembro normal?

-: Repito – dijo Armin - ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?

-: Sólo tengo curiosidad – respondió el castaño – Vamos, ¿alguien sabe?

-: En términos científicos – dijo Armin haciendo gala de su sapiencia – Se calcula que entre 8 a 10 cms en estado normal y de 11 a 13 erecto. Pero bueno hay otros factores importantes aparte del largo – continuó – el grosor por ejemplo.

-: Si que sabes mucho de penes – dijo Connie mirándolo curioso y todo se echaron a reír.

-: Sólo es cultura general – se defendió el rubio sin molestarse en absoluto.

-: Debería medírmelo – dijo Eren en voz alta.

-: ¿Tu chica se ha quejado? – dijo Reinner mirándolo con sorna.

-: ¿Eh? ¿Chica?

-: Vamos, no te hagas – dijo Berthold golpeándolo en la espalda con fuerza – Ya sabemos que Mikasa anda loquita por ti.

-: Pero yo no tengo ese tipo de relación con Mikasa – dijo Eren molesto.

-: No, ese "tipo de relación" la tiene con cierto enano gruñón – acotó el equino y todos rieron.

-: ¡No blasfemen contra el capitancito! – Defendió Eren… a su manera.

-: ¿Capitancito? ¡Jajajajaja! – Connie se tiró al piso riendo como desquiciado, Eren rojo como una manzana madura.

-: ¡Ya basta, no tengo esa relación con él! ¿Cuántas veces se los tengo que aclarar?

-: Pero te encantaría, ¿o no, Jeager? – continuó Jean.

-: Cállate cara de culo de caballo cagando – todo empezaron a reírse más fuerte aun - Todos se las dan de que saben mucho, pero no son más que unos jodidos vírgenes – continuó Eren cruzándose de brazos.

-: Yo ya no estoy en esa lista – dijo Armin, y el grupo entero abrió sus quijadas.

-: ¿Armin? ¿Con quién…? – preguntó Marco y la pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, el rubio los miró con aire de picardía y revoleó los ojos.

-: Se dice el pecado, pero no el pecador – dijo con aire misterioso el mini He-man.

-: Yo tampoco estoy en esa lista – acotó Reinner mirando con aire superado.

-: Yo menos – agrego Berthold.

-: Bueno… yo la semana pasada me salí – admitió Connie rascándose la nuca y le llovieron las felicitaciones mientras de paso le pegaban entre todos.

-: Afortunadamente yo… - dijo Marco con timidez – ya no soy virgen…

-: Yo probé el placer del sexo desde hace un buen tiempo – habló Jean con suficiencia.

-: Creo que te quedaste solo en la lista – dijo Reinner golpeando a Eren en el hombro.

-: Bueno, bueno, no vine a preguntar sobre sus actividades privadas – dijo Eren tratando de desviar el tema – Yo quiero saber, si uno la tiene grande… ¿cómo se hace para que al otro no le duela?

-: A ver, muestra que tan grande la tienes, Jaeger – pidió Berthold riéndose.

-: Ni de coña haré eso, manga de pervertidos.

-: Vaselina – dijo Marco tan bajo que casi no lo escuchan… casi.

-: También debes atender las necesidades de tu pareja, ya sabes, hacer que se ponga en "onda" – aconsejó Connie, hasta el pelón tenía más experiencia que él.

-: Si, caricias, besos, encenderla, ya sabes – acotó Armin divertido con la charla.

-: Luego le largas la "vieja confiable" – dijo Reinner guiñándole un ojo.

-: ¿"La vieja confiable"? – preguntó el ojiverde sin entender.

-: "Solamente la puntita" – aclaró Jean – Y ya cuando estén en el fragor de la batalla te mandas hasta el fondo. Siempre se quejan, pero después te pedirá más y más, ya verás – continuó el caballo.

-: No seas bruto, o la dejarás dolorida, después no querrá repetirlo – agregó Marco con su voz tranquila y serena.

-: Al principio siempre duele – se le escapó a Armin y todos lo miraron – E-eso me, me dijo – agregó revoloteando los ojos nervioso.

-: Conclusión – habló Reinner tomando la posta – mucho manoseo, muchas palabras lindas, halágala, dile lo hermosa que es, a todos nos gusta que nos adulen, besos en el cuello, en la boca, por todo el cuerpo, si haces bien las cosas ella sola querrá que sigas adelante.

-: ¿Cómo sabré que estoy haciendo las cosas bien? – continuó Eren cada vez más curioso.

-: Hasta un idiota como tú se dará cuenta – dijo Jean – Gemirá, su rostro se pondrá rojo, su respiración estará acelerada, ya sabes, lo usual…

-: Primero gánatela con regalos.

-: ¿Regalos?

-: Sí, ya sabes, flores, golosinas, algo bonito – continuó Marco.

-: Si haces todo lo que te hemos dicho en menos de lo que canta un gallo disfrutarás las mieles de un buen polvo – habló Berthold.

-: Bien, haré lo posible – Eren se puso de pie, se sacudió el pasto y se fue.

-: Veinte dólares a que muere esta misma semana – dijo Jean.

-: Cincuenta a que lo logra – dijo Armin.

-: Pobre capitán – acotó Marco preocupado – Va a destruirlo por completo.

-: ¿Crees que se deje? – preguntó Connie.

-: Claro que lo hará, cuarenta a que se deja – habló Reinner.

-: Cuarenta a que lo molerá a palos primero – continuó Berthold.

-: Chicos, se dan cuenta que si Levi sobrevive a Eren, ¿nosotros pagaremos con nuestros culos?

-: Definitivamente nos destruirá en el entrenamiento – agregó Armin.

-: Cincuenta a que no se deja – se sumó Connie.

-0-

-: ¿Líder de escuadrón Hanji?

-: ¿Eren? Pasa, pasa, muñequito, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – dijo la mujer acomodándose las gafas.

-: Tengo una consulta… ¿por casualidad usted sabe?... mmm… ¿Qué flores le gustan al capitán?

La mujer casi se le ríe en la cara, pero se tomó muy seriamente su pedido.

-: ¿Flores? Creo que a Levi no le gustan las flores.

-: ¿Golosinas?

-: No le gustan las cosas dulces.

-: ¿Algo lindo?

-: ¿Tú?

-: …

-: Veamos… a Levi le gustan… las escobas, los plumeros, las franelas, la lejía, los desinfectantes.

-: Entiendo… ¿por casualidad tiene vaselina?

-0-

Tocaron a la puerta con insistencia. Levi se tomó el puente de la nariz, una persistente jaqueca lo estaba molestando a más no poder.

-: Pase – dijo con parquedad.

-: Bu-buenos di-días c-capitán… - Eren ya estaba transpirando desde hacía un largo rato, venía ocultado algo tras su espalda.

-: ¿Qué quieres mocoso? Tengo un día de mierda, así que sé breve.

-: Ten-tenga – extendió sus manos donde reposaba una especie de caja mediana con un moño bastante feo encima.

-: ¿Qué mierda? – dijo el hombre tomando la caja.

-: Un… presente… de mi parte…

-: ¿Es mi cumpleaños? – dijo girándose para ver el almanaque.

-: No, yo… em… yo sólo quería dárselo, pensé que iba a gustarle.

Levi miró el objeto y finalmente con un gruñido empezó a abrirlo, se sorprendió de encontrar una botella de fino vino tinto.

-: Oh – dijo sacándola – Se ve bien… grr… grrr…

-: ¿Capitán está bien?

-: Grr… grr… gracias… - dijo con un enorme esfuerzo, una gota de transpiración le brotó en la frente, ya no recordaba la última vez que había agradecido algo.

-: Oh, no es nada, la vi y pensé en usted, necesita relajarse, ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente – dijo Eren sonriéndole espléndidamente. Levi relajó un poco sus facciones – Sólo prométame que lo tomaremos juntos.

-: Mocoso mierdoso, tienes 16, no puedes beber nada con alcohol, ni lo sueñes.

-: Está bien, está bien, yo tomaré jugo, pero será como compartir un momento especial. Prométalo, no lo hará con nadie más que conmigo.

-: Sí, lo que sea – dijo Levi rodando los ojos.

-: Capitán, se lo ve cansado – dijo Eren con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

-: Bueno sí, el maldito cejón me ha llenado de trabajo e informes que él debería estar haciendo – suspiró cansando.

-: Oiga… si quiere… puedo hacerle un masaje, en los hombros, para que se relaje – sugirió Eren.

-: No me gusta que me toquen – respondió con naturalidad, Eren sintió que se le fragmentaba el corazón y Levi se dio cuenta – Como sea, una vez no mata a nadie, pon seguro en la puerta – dijo a la vez que dejaba el vino en el escritorio y empezaba a aflojar las correas de su pecho.

Eren obedeció más feliz que perro con dos colas y volvió. Levi se había sentado en uno de los sillones que tenía en su despacho. Eren fue por detrás y comenzó a masajearlo. Levi estaba cansado, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por lo agradables toques del recluta. Eren no podía creer que estaba tocando con tanta facilidad al objeto de sus deseos y tuvo que tragar la saliva que se le acumulaba en la boca. Su capitán era demasiado kawaii.

-: Capitán, usted es tan lindo – le susurró en el oído sin poder resistirse, pero de inmediato un puño se incrustó en su cara.

-: ¡No me llames lindo, idiota! ¡Y no me susurres en el oído!

A pesar del golpe Eren se dio cuenta que las orejas de Levi se habían puesto rojas, y eso lo animó más. Luego de un buen rato masajeando se dio cuenta que el capitán estaba dormido, tanto se había relajado. Se acercó por el frente y lo miró atentamente. Se veía adorable. Seguramente si se lo decía en voz alta le arrancaría la cabeza, sonrió ante su pensamiento.

Levi apretó la mandíbula y chirrió los dientes, era un sonido horrible. Luego habló dormido.

-: Te cortaré las bolas… Eren… msasammsmms… - luego la cabeza se ladeó hacia el respaldar y largó un sonoro ronquido.

-: Aaaah, que ronquido más perfecto – dijo Eren, se sacó su chaqueta y la puso encima del capitán.

-0-

-: Eren, ven tú – llamó Levi y el joven se estremeció. Estaban practicando pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

En pocos minutos Levi le había dejado un ojo morado y la quijada casi dislocada.

-: Ca-capitán – dijo el joven sobándose en los lugares golpeados - ¿Por qué tan rudo?

-: Es para no levantar sospechas, ahora vamos de nuevo.

Ese día Eren estrenó muelas nuevas.

-0-

Estaban sentados en la rama de unos altos árboles, Eren ya había hecho su parte, estaban con los equipos de 3D.

-: Eres lento – continuaba Levi y el joven lo miraba como si contemplara a la Santa María Virgen y solo asentía con la cabeza – Pierdes demasiado tiempo para tomar impulso, un titán podría agarrarte en esos segundos, por otra parte no estás rotando la cadera lo suficiente – Hizo el movimiento explicándole – Así, mueves tu torso y giras de esta manera, luego te dejas caer y aprovechas el impulso… ¿me estás prestando atención, mocoso de mierda?

-: Sí, soy un completo inútil, ya entendí – dijo el ojiverde sonriendo.

-: No… bueno, no eres un completo inútil – Levi se sentó a su lado las piernas colgado – Limpias bien – Eren sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, era el primer cumplido que escuchaba de él – Aaah, no sé qué quieres conmigo… - dijo el capitán mirando hacia el frente – Deberías estar con alguien de tu edad, alguna mocosa linda… como Mikasa…

-: Pero yo quiero al capitán – el hombre lo miró sorprendido y Eren se puso bordó – Eto… eto… quiero decir, yo quiero estar a su lado… no importa si no quiere que lo toque, es suficiente para mí estar así…

-: Eren… - dijo Levi acercándose luego de verificar que no había absolutamente nadie alrededor. Capturó sus labios por unos segundos y procedió a besarlo con suavidad. Eren sentía que se iba a desmayar de la felicidad… bueno de hecho se desmayó y casi se cae de la rama, sino fuera que Levi alcanzó a agarrarlo de la solapa de la chaqueta.

-: ¿Pero quién chingaos me manda a meterme con pendejos? – Dijo el hombre entre asustado y preocupado – Desmayarse por tan poca cosa. Maldito engendro.

Pero se encontró acariciando suavemente la cabellera del maldito engendro…

-0-

Levi entró a su despacho renegando, agotado de todos los ejercicios de ese día, del sol refulgente, de una pandemia de mosquitos que se habían ensañado con su trasero (¿por qué no picaban en otra parte?) y se sorprendió de encontrar a Erwin, bebiendo su precioso, apreciado y único regalo dado por el bastardo suicida. Miró a Erwin con bronca.

-: ¿Pero qué mierda haces gigantón? – corrió a verificar que más de media botella estaba perdida.

-: Ey, Levi, ¿tenías bien escondido esto, eh? – Erwin hablaba raro, y además tenía un sonrojo suave desparramado en el rostro – Ven, ven, vamos a tomar juntos – dijo pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros y apretándolo contra él.

-: ¿Acaso estás borracho Erwin? ¡Qué mierda! ¡Suéltame!

-: Levi, te ves tan… tan sexy… - intentó besarlo y se comió una patada en el estómago que lo dejó casi sin aire y doblado en el piso.

Levi salió al pasillo, y justo vio pasar a Petra más allá.

-: ¡Oi, Petra! – Le gritó y la chica se giró – Llama urgente a la líder de escuadrón Hanji, ¡urgente!

-: Sí, capitán – dijo la chica y salió a cumplirla orden.

En pocos minutos Hanji estaba entrando al despacho.

-: Levi, ¿me llamaste? – Se quedó atónita ante la escena, Erwin tratando de tocar a Levi y éste con la planta de la bota en la cara del rubio deteniéndolo.

-: Oi, cuatro ojos, fíjate que carajos le pasa al cejón. Parece un puerco en celo, y solo bebió un poco de alcohol, ayúdame a que se le pase. ¡Muévete y no te quedes ahí parada!

-: ¿Qué? ¿Qué tomó alcohol dices? – Pero cuando vio la botella sobre el escritorio su cara la delató - ¿E-ese, ese es el vino que te regaló Eren?

-: Hanji – dijo Levi conectando todo en su cabeza – Ya mismo me dices todo lo que sabes.

-0-

Eren fue casi corriendo al despacho de su capitán. Recién bañado y peinado, feliz de que lo hubiera llamado a esas horas.

-: ¿Me llamó, capitán? – dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

-: Pasa Eren, cierra la puerta y siéntate – el hombre tenía un semblante relajado, el muchacho hizo caso y una vez al frente, lo miró contento – Dime, mocoso… ¿tú querías que bebiéramos esa botella de vino que me trajiste, verdad?

-: ¿Lo haremos ahora? – Dijo con los ojitos brillando – E-espere, espere capitán, debo ir a buscar una cosa que me olvidé en mi cuarto.

-: No puedes ir – anunció Levi.

-: ¿Por qué no?

-: Porque el comandante Erwin está atado a tus asquerosos grilletes en este momento, y es muy probable que se quede allí hasta mañana.

-: ¿El comandante? ¿Con grilletes? ¿Por qué?

Levi sacó de debajo de su escritorio la botella a medio consumir y la dejó arriba, Eren la miró y sus neuronas utilizaron todo su poder para tratar de entender. Mucho no lograron, pero su instinto le dijo que lo mejor sería irse corriendo lo más lejos posible.

-: ¿Qué querías traer de tu habitación? – dijo Levi mirándolo serenamente, Eren transpirando, pero solo balbuceaba - Tal vez, ¿es esto? – dijo sacando de su cajón un pote de vaselina y tirándolo sobre el escritorio.

-: S-sa… ¿sabe? Cr-creo que… que… de-dejé la le-leche sobre el fuego, i-iré a ver…

Levi de un salto estuvo a su lado y lo mantuvo en el asiento apretando sus hombros.

-: ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¿Lo planeaste todo, verdad, mocoso calenturiento?

Eren temblaba de pies a cabeza ya sin disimulo.

-: Pe-pero e-era u-una… ay-ayu-ayuditaaa… - las gruesas gotas de sudor frío le corrían por la espalda presurosas y le picaban las axilas porque la adrenalina lo estaba contaminando.

-: ¿Así que una "ayudita", eh? Bien, ya que tantas ganas tienes de follarme, vamos a hacer una prueba – Levi se puso de pie frente a Eren y sacó una filosa navaja que centelleó su plateado brillo frente a los ojos del joven que quedó más blanco que una nube – Te diré qué, te voy a cortar todo tu jodido miembro y tal vez cuando se regenere lo haga en un tamaño "adecuado", entonces dejaré que tomes mi culo ¿Probamos? – la mirada de Levi era maligna y una semi sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

-: ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! – Gritó Eren rompiendo a llorar como un recién nacido – Se arrodillo y juntando sus manos suplicaba - ¡PERDÓNEME, SEÑOR! ¡No me corte la entrepiernaaaa!

-: Asume las consecuencias, mocoso…

-: ¡UNA ARAÑAAAA! – gritó el joven de improviso señalando por detrás del capitán.

Levi pegó un grito comparable a la de una fangirl y pegó un brinco asustado. Si algo había que podía aterrorizar a Levi más que una docena de titanes anormales, era una araña. Miró a todas partes pero no había nada, se giró encabronado para darse con que Eren ya no estaba ahí.

-0-

Los jóvenes estaban sentados bebiendo un té frío, para aplacar un poco el calor de la tarde, cuando vieron pasar a una turba con tanta rapidez que ni pudieron fijarse quién era, por el reguero de polvo que dejaba detrás.

-: ¿El corre caminos? – preguntó Jean.

-: ¿Speedy Gonzalez? – preguntó Marco.

Pero cuando vieron aparecer a Levi con la cara de "demonio salido de los avernos dispuesto a masacrar a la humanidad", primero se escondieron todos debajo de una pila de heno que había a un costado, cuando estuvieron seguros que satán se había marchado salieron sacudiéndose las ropas.

-: Eren… - dijo Connie y todos asintieron.

Reinner y Jean estiraron sus manos, mientras los otros suspiraban y sacaban sus billetes para pagar la apuesta perdida.

-: Diez dólares a que lo atrapa – dijo Armin, todos se miraron y empezaron a apostar de nuevo…

.

By Luna de Acero… sonriendo…


	3. Juegos de Reclutas 3

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Queda establecido que este fic se actualizará todos los días Jueves (siempre que la diosa inspiración me acompañe), necesito saber qué opinan de esto, aparte que es una locura total, serían tan amables de mimarme con sus reviews?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el contexto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, japonés afortunado.

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, un intento de lime. Nanaba es varón, yo lo puse como mujer, ¿porqué? Porque sí y punto. Listo, están advertidos.-

.

.

-: Bueno, tengo un nuevo juego – dijo Reinner mirando con superioridad a los otros – Se llama "descubrir el secreto".

Todos lo miraron muy atentamente, Eren aún usaba muletas después de la última paliza del capitán, ni con su regeneración de titán había logrado componerse del todo.

-: ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Armin con curiosidad.

-: Bueno, el resto es así, entre todos pondremos veinte dólares en un "pozo común", ese será el premio. Luego, tendremos tres días para descubrir "el secreto más suculento y mejor guardado de los líderes del escuadrón".

Todos lo miraron con consternación.

-: El reto está en que deberán traer pruebas de eso.

-: ¿Y quién juzgará cuál es el mejor secreto? – continuó el análisis Armin, concentrado.

-: Se pondrá a votación de todos. Y para que vean que no hay favoritismos, tengo aquí una bolsa con los nombres de los que deberemos investigar – dijo Reiner sacando la bolsa de su chaqueta.

-: Paso – dijo Eren y todos lo miraron sorprendidos – No estoy de humor, además siempre termina todo conmigo en aprietos, no gracias, esta vez sí que no.

-: Gallina – le dijo Jean.

-: Llámenme como quieran.

-: Vamos Eren, prometemos que no te tocará con Levi – dijo Berthold sonriéndole amablemente. El joven suspiró con sentimiento.

-: Vamos, tú podrás sacar el primer papel – dijo Reinner alcanzándole la bolsa.

De alguna manera lo convencieron, Eren revolvió y sacó un papel.

-: Comandante Erwin… bueno, está bien – lo silbaron y lo vitorearon para darle ánimos.

-: A mí me tocó la líder de escuadrón Hanji – dijo Connie sonriendo.

-: A ver… yo tengo a ¿Mike? – dijo Berthold.

-: Bueno, tuve que poner a los cadetes veteranos, no hay tantos líderes, los últimos cuatro los comieron los titanes – Berthold se encogió de hombros.

-: Me tocó… ¿El viejo Pixis? – dijo Jean frunciendo el ceño.

-: Me toca a mí – dijo entusiasmado Marco – oohhh, me tocó Petra.

-: Esa sí que está difícil – le dijo Jean riéndose – Esa bonita joven no tiene ningún secreto.

-: A mí me tocó el enano – dijo Armin suspirando decaído.

-: No le digas enano – dijo Eren por lo bajo – Es sólo limitado verticalmente.

-: Como sea el último es… Nanaba – avisó Reinner – Bueno, eso es todo, dentro de tres días, el domingo nos juntaremos aquí y traerán sus pruebas. Saquen todo su lado detectivesco muchachos, y ya saben, el fin justifica los medios.

-0-

 ** _Secreto de la líder de escuadrón Hanji_**

Connie se apareció por el laboratorio.

-: Buenos días, líder de escuadrón Hanji – dijo haciendo el saludo convencional.

-: Hola – saludó con alegría la líder – Eeeh… ¿Pelón?

-: Connie – dijo el joven algo molesto.

-: Ah, cierto, Connie, Connie… ¿qué necesitas, cadete?

-: Bueno verá… recientemente me ha interesado mucho la investigación que está haciendo sobre los titanes, entonces me preg-

-: ¿Titanes? – dijo con los ojos dándole vueltas y empezando a babear - ¡Ven aquí, ven aquí! Te hablaré de los titanes – dijo sacando un enorme álbum de recuerdos de una estantería. Connie se sentó frente a ella intentando aparentar interés – Bueno, esto fue hace diez años – dijo abriendo el libraco y señalando una flor marchita en la primera hoja – Recuerdo ese día como si fuera hoy, íbamos avanzando por el camino hacia Shiganshina, cuando de pronto nos apareció un titán de unos tres metros… Aaah, que hermoso era – decía con los ojos llenos de estrellitas y los pómulos rojos – Lo bauticé "Sonriente", era tan hábil y rápido para ser tan pequeño, ese día se comió la pierna de un subordinado mío, Claus, la masticó con tanta ternura…

-0-

 ** _Secreto de la Cadete Primera Petra_**

Marco había conseguido una pequeña libreta donde iba anotando todo concienzudamente.

"Bitácora de Marco 1: 10:00 am, Petra ha caminado hacia el sur del castillo, ha enfilado hacia la biblioteca, no ha notado mi presencia"

"Bitácora de Marco 2: 10:30 am, el objetivo ha cogido un libro "Mil maneras de evitar un titán", se ha sentado y ha comenzado a leer"

"BdM 3: 11:00 am, Petra se ha echado un gas, probablemente pensando que no había nadie alrededor, como estoy oculto en medio de dos compartimentos no ha detectado mi presencia, y me estoy meando encima, tendré que abandonar el objetivo unos minutos"

"BdM 4: 11:05 am, he regresado, he perdido el objetivo."

"BdM 5: 13:30 pm, el puto objetivo se lo ha tragado la tierra, ni en las caballerizas, ni en los baños, ni en la cocina, tampoco en el sótano, ni en la terraza, ¡me cago en el objetivo!"

"BdM 6: 15:00 pm, no encontré el objetivo, aún, así que decidí recrearme con el culo de Jean. Pero mira papuh esos cuartos traseros. A la bin, a la bin, a la bin bon ban…"

"BdM 7: 16:00 pm, pisé una cucaracha, ahora no puede caminar porque no tiene o porque le faltan, las dos patitas de atrás. Objetivo sigue con paradero desconocido…"

-0-

 ** _Secreto del Capitán de la Legión Levi_**

Armin sabía que la tenía difícil, por lo que consiguió un pequeño grabador portátil. Mientras se aseguraba que el capitán estaba en su despacho con una tonelada de papeles que Erwin le había dejado, se escabulló hacia su cuarto. Con mucho sigilo se metió adentro.

Pulsó play y comenzó a narrar con voz de macho pecho peludo: El medio ambiente donde vive el enano gruñón, a partir de ahora "EG", es increíblemente inmaculado, aquí se respira a limpio, con un toque de perfume formado el 80% de naftalina y el 20% restante de alcanfor. Debo tener cuidado de no tocar nada que delate mi presencia de otra manera ¡WAAAAAAAA!

¡CRASSSHHH, PIM, PUM, BON! ¡CRASH X 3! ¡PUM! ¡Pio! (sí, leíste bien, hubo un pio).

Armin había enredado sus pies y había trastabillado, tratando de afirmarse en la silla del capitán, que se deslizó y golpeó el escritorio, que derramó el tintero que estaba destapado, que cayó rodando sobre todas las hojas encima de la mesa, que luego cayó al piso y se quebró manchando el suelo también. Como Armin no había logrado estabilidad con la silla, se arqueó hacia atrás, rebotando en el colchón de la cama y agarrando el edredón inmaculadamente blanco y arrastrándolo consigo, logrando de alguna manera ir a dar sobre el manchón en el piso, estrellando su cara, lo que hizo que saliera volando su grabador que dio contra uno de los vidrios de la ventana rompiéndolo en pedazos. El tercer crash no me pregunten, que justo parpadee. El pio fue del pajarito del árbol frente a la ventana que se llevó un susto de muerte cuando ésta se rajó.

Armin se levantó sobándose la boca y al mirar el desastre a su alrededor puso sus manos en el rostro al mejor estilo "Mi pobre angelito" (si no viste la película googleala), gritando como damisela en apuros, la lengua ondeándose como víbora con espasmos.

-: ¡Ya valí madres!

-0-

 ** _Secreto del Comandante Superior Pixis_**

Jean anduvo como sabueso olfateando el aire, buscaba el característico perfume a alcohol que destilaba Pixis. Lo que lo llevó hasta su cuarto. Ya era sabido que el viejo estaba más para jubilarse que para ejercer, pero nadie quería tomar un puesto tan complicado, así que todos simplemente estaban esperando que estire la pata.

Hacía la mitad del trabajo que debía hacer en realidad, y la mitad del tiempo se la pasaba en su cuarto bebiendo "supuestamente".

Jean hizo guardia, tenía que esperar que el viejo saliera de su cueva para ir a investigar si había algo interesante por allí. Por lo que montó guardia en las caballerizas de enfrente. Una yegua lo miraba fijo y eso le llamaba más la atención que la puerta del cuarto de Pixis.

-: Lo siento muñeca – le dijo el caballuno – Pero ya estoy comprometido.

La yegua lloró, Jean se durmió, el caballo en la caballeriza al lado de Jean le mordió la cabeza y le arrancó algunos pelos, Jean gritó y todo fue una gran confusión (léase con voz de Homero Simpson).

-0-

 ** _Secreto del Cadete Primero Mike_**

-: ¡Ey, Mike! – Saludó Berthold con cara amigable - ¿Qué onda, cuate? ¿Qué hubo, hermano? ¿Qué cuenta el "narizota" de la legión?

Mike aspiró fuerte e hizo una mueca de asco.

-: Hueles a mierda, Berth.

-: ¿Uh?

-: Que hueles a mierda, fíjate en tu cabeza.

Berthold se tocó, una cosa viscosa y blanca, espesa, que tenía pegada en el cabello.

-: Te cagó una paloma – volvió a inspirar y con asco continuó – Pichón macho, pecho blanca, cola gris, pico torcido, una de sus patas con dos dedos, estoy seguro…

-0-

 ** _Secreto del Comandante de la Legión Erwin_**

Se escuchó el llamado a la puerta, tres toques, así que de antemano supo quién era. Suspiró y al fin habló.

-: Pasa, Eren.

-: Bu-buenos d-días, capitán.

-: Deja de tartamudear y habla de una vez qué mierda quieres, estoy ocupado como el infierno.

-: Oh, sé que está ocupado, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-: Bueno, ven y siéntate aquí, necesito mandar unos sobres, pégales los sellos y ciérralos.

Eren se acercó sonriente, tomó asiento, dejó la muleta a un costado y comenzó a ayudar. Por varios minutos sólo se sintió el ruido de los papeles siendo movidos de un lado a otro. Eren no miraba al capitán, sabía que le molestaba que lo estuvieran oteando cuando estaba concentrado en algo.

-: Escucha mocoso, tal vez me pasé un poco la última vez – dijo el capitán - ¿Aún no te recuperas?

-: Creo que mañana ya estaré mejor, a veces el proceso de recuperación demora más de la cuenta. ¿Sabe una cosa? Cuando era pequeño y me lastimaba, mi madre me daba un beso en la frente y me decía: "Sana, sana, culito de rana, si no sana hoy sanará mañana", y con eso me sentía mucho mejor.

-: ¿Culito de rana? – repitió Levi arqueando una ceja.

-: Oh, no… no quería decir que esperara eso de usted, lo siento, je, je, sólo le compartía una anécdota de mi infancia…

Levi se puso de pie y Eren se encogió en la silla con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

-: Escucha mocoso, no quiero que me tengas miedo – se acercó despacio hasta Eren que aún estaba encogido – Siéntate bien – Eren obedeció temblando un poco y Levi suspiró, rodando lo ojos – Tch, admite que no fue sólo mi culpa, tú y tus ideas idiotas – lo agarró con ambas manos del rostro y besó su frente, luego lo despeinó más, si es que eso era posible – Sana, sana… ya sabes el resto – Y después fue a sentarse. Levi tuvo que admitir que le encantaba el sonrojo en el rostro de Eren.

-: Gr-gracias, capitán… por cierto… quería preguntarle algo.

-: Lárgalo.

-: Usted ha estado muchos años bajo las órdenes del comandante Erwin, ¿cierto?

-: Otra vez sopa, ya te dije que el cejudo y yo no tenemos ningún otro tipo de relación.

-: No me refería a eso, sólo tenía curiosidad… digo… en todos estos años… ¿hubo algo que le haya llamado la atención del comandante? Quiero decir… mmm… algún comportamiento extraño, no sé, algún gusto en particular que le llamara la atención… ya sabe… como Hanji y su fascinación por los titanes y los experimentos.

Levi lo miró desconcertado.

-: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-: Nada, solo inicio conversación, me gusta conversar con usted capitán…

-: ¿Comportamiento extraño? ¿Gusto particular? – Levi se quedó pensativo un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza – No, eso no te lo puedo contar.

-: Oh, no sea malo, capitán – dijo el jovencito haciendo un puchero – No me deje con la duda, eso no es justo.

Levi tuvo que admitir, de nuevo, que los pucheros en SU mocoso (exacto, había decidido que era SU mocoso) se veían increíblemente tiernos, y no es que le gustara mucho la ternura, para nada, pero si era de Eren era aceptable.

-: Es un secreto de estado, no puedo compartirte eso.

Eren escuchó la palabra "secreto" y se le llenaron los ojos de billetes, y ya sabemos, pero lo aclaramos por las dudas, que Eren lo que tiene de bonito no lo tiene de inteligente precisamente.

-: Vamos capitán… - dijo ladeando la cabeza y afilando la mirada – deme una pista… - enredó su dedo índice en la tirilla de su remera, mientras se relamía los labios.

Levi se semi sonrió y Eren quedó estupefacto, las sonrisas en su capitán siempre era escalofriantes. Se volvió a poner de pie y poniendo sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Eren sobre el respaldar de la silla, acercó su rostro bastante al del recluta que estaba acalorado por la repentina cercanía.

-: Dime, mocoso de mierda – dijo enronqueciendo la voz - ¿Acaso estás tratando de seducirme? – mientras hablaba pasaba su dedo índice de abajo para arriba desde la clavícula del joven hasta su barbilla con asombrosa lentitud.

La lívido de Eren surgió como Godzilla de adentro suyo, y el capitán podría haber jurado que le salía fuego por los ojos y vapor por la nariz. El mocoso entraba en lo que Levi llamaba, estado URGIDO modo ON, porque prácticamente lo tiró sobre la mesa de su escritorio para comerle (literalmente) la boca al más bajo. El capitán no sabía si responderle, patearle las bolas o salir corriendo, pero mientras más segundos pasaban más ardoroso se volvía el beso. ¡Mierda que el mocoso había mejorado en un 100%! Al menos si lo comparaba con la primera vez. La lengua caliente, resbaladiza y descarada del más alto recorría sin ninguna vergüenza cada rincón de la boca del capitán, mordisqueaba sus labios seductoramente y luego volvía a besarlo con ganas. ¿Dónde estaba el mocoso inocentón que se desmayaba apenas le apoyaba los labios? Definitivamente no era éste que le estaba haciendo una excavación bucal con esa lengua deliciosa.

-0-

 ** _Secreto de la Cadete Primero Nanaba_**

Reinner tenía un extenso historial delictivo, por supuesto nadie en el cuerpo de exploración siquiera lo sospechaba, ya que había entrado encubierto _(no puedo darle más detalles porque el amito Isayama me dijo que no podía)._ Lo cierto es que se destacaba principalmente la estafa y la fabulación dentro de sus dotes criminales, así que con lapicera en mano y unas hojas se fue a encarar a la rubia.

-: Nanaba, buenos días.

-: Buenos días, Reinner.

-: Me pregunto si me podrías dar unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo para una entrevista.

-: ¿Entrevista? – consultó la hermosa mujer de fría mirada sin entender.

-: Bueno, verás con los muchachos hemos decidido crear una revista para el cuerpo de exploración – dijo pasándole disque un supuesto "boceto", unos garabatos medianamente bien hechos – A mí me asignaron la sección de entrevistas, por lo que teníamos que elegir a un cadete ejemplo y la primera que vino a mi cabeza fuiste tú – la mujer soltó una sonrisa ante el halago.

Tomó las hojas y comenzó a leer muy superficialmente los supuestos "títulos de las secciones": **Confesiones de un titán a medianoche** , por Eren J. – **El mundo de las patatas** (recetas de cocina a prueba de idiotas), por Sasha G. – **Consejos de un Comandante de brillante cabellera** , por Erwin S. – **Mil maneras de morir a manos de un titán** , por Hanji Z. – **Por amor a la escoba** , por Levi A. – **Entrevistas ejemplares** , por Reinner – **Como lograr un look colosal** , por Berthold y etc…

-: Oh – exclamó admirada – Parece muy interesante, ¿cuándo saldría la impresión?

-: Bueno, calculamos que en un lapso entre que la humanidad se salve y Armin vea el mar, pero vamos a tratar de apurarlo lo más que podamos, por lo pronto si pudiéramos terminar la entrevista cuanto antes agilizaríamos mucho los tiempos.

-: Oh, bien, con gusto colaboraré.

Se sentaron en unos tronquitos fuera de la sede a la sombra de un nogal, y Reinner comenzó con las preguntas, mientras anotaba, todo con cara de profesional de literatura.

-: Bien, Nanaba, comenzamos con ping-pong de preguntas y respuestas, tienes 5 segundos para dar tu respuesta o la damos como fallida y nosotros elegimos por ti, empezamos en…

-: ¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia sin entender, pero Reinner no le prestó atención.

-: 3… 2… 1… ¡Ya! Primera pregunta: ¿Cucharita o cucharón?

-: ¿Eh? ¿Cucharón?

-: Es igual que la cucharita pero con envión – aclaró Reinner, aunque Nanaba no entendió.

-: Cucharón, creo.

-: Segunda pregunta: ¿qué estabas haciendo anoche a la una de la mañana?

-: Durmiendo.

-: Tercer pregunta: ¿simple o doblada?

-: …. ¿?

-: Tiempo, siguiente, cuarta pregunta: ¿Qué parte de tu cuerpo crees que es más atractiva?

-: Vaya, es una pregunta un poquito, ejem, atrevida… - dijo la joven ruborizándose.

-: Es lo que vende Nanaba, el precio de la fama, no seas tímida, todos queremos saber.

-: Bueno, yo creo que son mis ojos, siempre me dijeron que mis o-

-: Deberías decir que tus nalgas – la cortó Reinner – Es mi humilde opinión.

-: ¿Te parecen lindas? Siempre me las vi un poco flojitas.

-: Se ven espléndidas – siguió halagando Reinner, ya la tenía de su lado – Bueno, quinta pregunta: ¿algún secreto que desees compartir? Algo que no sepa nadie en el cuerpo de exploración – los ojitos de Reinner brillaron de avaricia.

-: Bueno, mi segundo nombre es Cenicienta.

-: … ¿?

-: Bueno, mi madre era fanática de ese cuento, y en su honor-

-: Séptima pregunta: ¿Otro secreto que sea más suculento que el anterior?

-: ¿Suculento? Mmm… Ya sé, ja, ja, ja – se empezó a reír sola – Una vez confundí el jabón en polvo con una bolsa de sal, en realidad tengo un poco como la vista borrosa así de cerca, pero de lejos veo muy bien. La cuestión es que ese día la sopa hizo burbujas y la ropa salió dura, ja, ja, ja.

-: Ajá, ya veo – dijo Reinner anotando en su libreta "Aburrida a morir" – Bien, creo que tengo suficiente por hoy, dejaremos las otras tres preguntas para mañana, las cuales incluyen dos secretos más de nuestra cadete modelo – dijo guiñándole un ojo – Por favor consulta con tu almohada, mientras más secreta sea la información, más popularidad tendrás.

-: Oh, bueno… lo pensaré, hasta mañana…

-0-

 ** _Secreto de la líder de escuadrón Hanji_**

-: Bueno, toma tu café, vamos, vamos – dijo Hanji, mientras le servía del segundo termo. Connie tenía los ojos hundidos y la boca pastosa, los ojos como chinito. Con lentitud agarró la quinta taza del día y bebió.

-: Hanji-san – dijo con voz rasposa – Pi-piedad…

-: Ya terminamos, es que esta es la parte emocionante.

-: Hanji-san, usted ha dicho "ya terminamos", trescientas veinticuatro veces con ésta.

-: Exacto, ¡qué bien cuentas pelón! – Felicitó la líder – Ahora mira, a este Titán le pusimos "La vida es rosa", porque siempre estaba feliz, incluso cuando le cortamos los dedos y la lengua…

-0-

 ** _Secreto de la Cadete Primera Petra_**

"Bitácora de Marco 568: 19:00 pm, encontré al objetivo, estaba practicando una disciplina que ella denomina "Yoga" en las caballerizas abandonadas, parece de plastilina, quiero que me enseñe a hacer esos movimientos tan elásticos… me surgen ideas…"

Nota del autor: Buscar a Jean urgente y comentarle las nuevas posturas del Yoga para practicar juntos (corazones)

"BdM 569: 20:00 pm, el objetivo está suspirando mientras mira a lo lejos al capitán Levi, o también podría ser alguien del escuadrón 104, o tal vez Mike, o tal vez algún líder, o esa piedra a lo lejos con cara de inca, o tal vez el atardecer… ampliaremos información"

-0-

 ** _Secreto del Capitán de la Legión Levi_**

Armin sigue gritando y corriendo en círculos. Luego decide llevar a lavar el edredón, busca en la información acumulada en su cerebro, pero no tiene ni la más pálida idea cómo sacar las manchas de tinta. Por lo pronto decide agarrar las hojas que se mancharon encima de su escritorio y quemarlas, no puede dejar evidencia, y conseguir un tintero nuevo. ¿Cómo sacar las manchas de tinta del piso de madera? Tiene demasiado que hacer antes que vuelva el capitán, a la mierda la misión. Lo que si hace es tirar por fuera todos los pedazos del vidrio de la ventana, luego traerá una piedra del exterior y la dejará adentro, así parecerá que tiraron una piedra de afuera hacia adentro. Se felicita, pero se apura a ver qué puede hacer con el edredón.

-: Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza – dije mientras se traga las lágrimas y trata de darse ánimos.

-0-

 ** _Secreto del Comandante Superior Pixis_**

Al fin, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde cuando el sol está en todo su esplendor, el pelado Pixis sale de su habitación. Las botas lustrada, el listón que menciona su cargo, los bigotes bien peinados y se dirige hacia el norte, luego de unos veinte pasos, Jean despierta asombrosamente al mismo momento, ya que la burbuja de mocos que se le había formado en la nariz por los ronquidos explota y lo sobresalta. El caballo le vuelve a morder la cabeza y le arranca otro poco de pelos. Al fin se aleja y mira desde su escondite.

Pixis camina hacia el norte, se detiene, vuelve sobre sus pasos, se detiene, se rasca la nuca, le mete para adelante, se tropieza y da de lleno contra el duro suelo de piedra. Pero ni se ha quejado, se levanta, mira hacia los costados, abre la chaqueta, saca la licorera de mano, abre y traga un buen sorbo, sonríe. Besa la licorera, le dice que es su mejor amiga y la vuelve a guardar.

Se pone firme, hace una venia a la nada, empieza a caminar hacia el sur y se pierde. Jean sabe que no tendrá otra oportunidad.

-0-

 ** _Secreto del Cadete Primero Mike_**

Berthold vuelve de bañarse y empieza a seguir a Mike. Luego de media hora de dar vueltas sin sentido, escucha que el grandote le habla desde lejos sin darse vuelta siquiera a mirarlo.

-: Berthold, sigues oliendo a mierda, pero no es de tu cabeza.

-0-

 ** _Secreto del Comandante de la Legión Erwin_**

Eren estaba sentado en su silla, con el capitán muy bien sentado a horcajadas sobre su falda, y sólo podía pensar en lo perfecto que era el menudo cuerpo de su capitán para aferrarse a sus caderas. Sus bocas seguían besándose apasionadamente. Y Eren, que probablemente ya no tenía demasiada sangre en el cerebro porque había bajado a irrigarle "otros lugares", apretó la espalda del capitán a la vez que sus manos empezaban a descender lentamente, tocando a través de la tela los músculos trabajados, la pequeña cintura y luego dos redondas, fornidas y espectaculares protuberancias que respondían al nombre de nalgas.

Eren puso los ojos en blanco al sentir como sus dedos se hundían tan deliciosamente en esa candorosa y jugosa carne. Levi soltó un gemido con una voz transfigurada que Eren no conocía, casi que había sonado como el maullido de un gato… un gato caliente, digamos. El ojiverde lo miró agitado para sorprenderse porque su capitán tenía el rostro encendido con los color del sol dela bandera de Japón.

-: Mo-mocoso… aaah… - dijo suspirando pesado – No a-aprietes a-así – lo tenía temblando como un cachorrito mojado con agua helada, y eso sólo lo incentivó más, por lo que masajeó lascivamente los pomposos cuartos traseros, arrancándole más sonidos sensuales y provocadores que se le escapaban a Levi por las rendijas de sus dientes apretados, el pelinegro lo abrazó del cuello porque era evidente que no quería que viera su rostro en esas condiciones y enterró su cara en la unión de su cuello y hombro. Eren sentía el aliento cálido y excitado de su capitán deslizándose por su sensitiva piel, haciendo que se erizara a su paso.

Estaba tan malditamente caliente, que no paraba de magrearle el trasero, sintiendo la erección del capitán golpearle el estómago por la posición, y porque sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que no había lugar ni para una brizna de cabello, mientras la suya amenazaba con atravesar la tela de su pantalón. Pero bastó que Levi lamiera sobre su cuello para que todo estallara.

Eren se quedó completamente estupefacto y Levi enarcó una ceja, giró lentamente la cabeza empezando a emitir un aura asesina, Eren soltó el bien formado trasero de su capitán y comenzó a temblar pero de miedo.

-: ¡¿Te viniste, pendejo de mierda?!

-0-

 ** _Secreto de la Cadete Primero Nanaba_**

-: Buenas, Nanaba, ¿lista para terminar con la entrevista?

-: Sí que sí, anoche hablé con mi almohada, me dijo que sea honesta.

Reinner no supo cómo tomarse eso, pero la juzgaría luego de escuchar sus confesiones.

-0-

Domingo. Cinco de la tarde. Momento de holgazanería total. Los cadetes se juntaron en el punto de reunión estratégico, llámese las caballerizas viejas. Todos de pie en un círculo mirándose unos a otros como vaqueros a puntos de agarrar sus pistolas para disparar.

Reinner precedía el encuentro.

-: Bien, iremos contando los "secretos" en el orden que dicte la bolsa – dijo sacando la misma llena de papelitos con sus nombres – El primero es… Jean.

-: Muy bien – dijo el equino con aires de suficiencia – preparen sus oídos muchachos porque esto es el hallazgo del siglo – de su bolsillo sacó una tanga fucsia con encajes rojos, algo bastante vulgar, todos abrieron los ojos como huevos fritos - ¿A qué no saben a quién pertenece esta ropa interior?

-: Ya cuenta de una vez – lo instó Marco.

-: Pues esto, es parte de una extensa, profusa, inmensa colección que tiene el Sargento Pixis en su poder.

-: ¿Y de quién son? – preguntó Connie con los ojos brillando.

-: ¡Pues de Pixis! Ese hombre viejo y arrugado, usa esto debajo de su pulcro uniforme del cuerpo de exploración.

Todos lo miraron con una evidente falta de interés.

-: ¿Qué acaso no los asombra? ¡El viejo usa ropa interior femenina!

-: Bueno, no es la gran cosa, una vez me probé un cullote de Mikasa – admitió Eren.

-: ¿Verdad que se siente cómodo? – dijo Armin semi sonriendo.

-: Oh, sí, cómodo y agradable.

-: Bueno, sigue Connie – dijo Reinner mientras Jean mascullaba su bronca – Por cierto pelón, te vez como la misma mierda.

-: ¿Y cómo quieres que me vea después de escuchar anécdotas sobre titanes por más de 32 horas? ¡¿Eeeehh?! ¿Eeehhh? Eso fue insalubre. Como sea, luego de hacerme tragar literalmente más de ocho termos con café. Descubrí algo increíblemente escabroso – Los ojos de los demás ni siquiera parpadeaban – Estaba casi desfallecido, tratando de escribir mi testamento entre lágrimas de desesperación, cuando la vi dirigiéndose al baño, no la hubiera seguido sino fuera porque la vi entrar al de hombres – Todos contuvieron la respiración y abrieron más sus ojos – La líder de escuadrón Hanji, cuando nadie la ve – Connie miró a ambos costados para cerciorarse que nadie estuviera escuchando y porque no, para darle un poco más de misterio a su descubrimiento – La líder… hace pis de pie.

Todos abrieron la boca y se quedaron mudos.

-: No sólo eso, tuve oportunidad de revisar su cajón de ropa interior, boxers, y ningún corpiño.

-: Bueno, a ver las pruebas – exigió Reinner.

-: No tengo pruebas.

-: Bueno hay mujeres que no tienen gran cantidad de pechos, con todos los músculos de la líder no creo que sea necesario que use corpiño y para los entrenamientos, tal vez para ella es más cómodo usar ropa interior masculina – argumentó Armin.

-: Como sea, ante la falta de pruebas quedas deshabilitado para participar del precio – sentenció el rubio grandote cruzándose de brazos.

-: ¡No es justo! – se quejó Connie – 32 horas escuchando las anécdotas, vamos grupo.

-: ¡El que sigue! – exigió Berthold y sacaron el nuevo papel mientras Connie lloraba en silencio.

-: Le toca a Marco.

-: Bueno, yo tengo pruebas y todo – dijo sacando una cajita de madera de su bolso – Aprecien… ¡los dientes de la cadete Petra! – adentro había una dentadura postiza muy bonita y limpia.

-: ¡Joder! – largó Jean asustado y con los cabellos de la nuca erizados.

-: Muy bonita pero es una sindi.

-: ¿Sindi? – preguntó Eren, que nunca caza las cosas a la primera.

-: Sindi-entes… Parece que hace dos años un titán la pateó en el rostro y bueno, así quedó.

Todos aplaudieron el descubrimiento y sacaron al siguiente, Eren.

-: Bueno, primero y antes quenada deben jurarme que jamás saldrá esto de aquí, si alguien llega a enterarse que revelé esto… En serio hasta que no juren no lo diré.

Todos levantaron solemnemente sus manos derechas y juraron por sus almas.

-: Bien, descubrí algo muy… intrigante del comandante Erwin… - los miró a todos con rostro muy serio – El comandante de la legión Erwin Smith... ¡NO ES RUBIO DE NACIMIENTO!

-: ¡Nooooooooooo! – gritó Armin cayendo de rodillas y arrancándose algunos pelos en el proceso.

-: ¿Cómo dices? ¿Tienes pruebas? – preguntó Marco.

Eren abrió su chaqueta y sacó un sobrecito de tintura, el mismo era blanco, con un peluquín arriba de color amarillo y rezaba: "Tintura para cabello, emulsión trigo dorado, N°404, Lóreal Shiganshina TD (Trade Mark: Marca registrada).

-: ¿Se tiñe hasta las cejas? – preguntó Connie secándose las lágrimas y mirando el sobre con detenimiento.

-: Las cejas sobre todo.

-: Todo se derrumbó dentro de mí… dentro de mí… - lloriqueaba Arlert.

-: Bien, Eren, una que haces como la gente, tienes un muy buen puesto allí. Veamos, sigo yo. Bien, preparen sus ojos y oídos novatos, puesto que tengo algo muy interesante aquí. La cadete principal Nanabasolo puede conciliar el sueño usando… ¡esto! – De su bolsillo sacó un chupete tamaño adulto.

-: ¡No way! – exclamó Eren y todos se apiñaron para ver el objeto, más de uno se le fue la imaginación a otra parte.

-: ¿Toda la noche se pasa con eso en la boquita? – dijo Jean algo colorado y Marco le dio un codazo, que lo hizo reaccionar.

-: Bien, sigues tú Armin, ¿ya puedes hablar? – preguntó Berthold.

-: Bien, he descubierto un gran secreto del capitán Levi – Eren transpiraba frío y todos lo miraban no muy disimuladamente – Me colé a su habitación, y descubrí que el capitán también tiene un raro fetiche para dormir – Eren lo miró con mucho interés – El capitán Levi… no pasa sus noches solo.

-: ¡Eso es mentira! – dijo Eren agarrándolo de la solapa, zamarreándolo y escupiéndole al hablarle con tanta rudeza - ¡El capitán no tiene amantes, no tiene a nadie, no mientas, enano de mierda!

Entre Reinner y Berthold lo tuvieron que contener porque ya le caía a putazos a su rubiecito amigo, todos miraban al chico titán desconcertados de su reacción.

-: ¡Yo no miento! – Dijo Arlert con cara de chico malo una vez que le pasó la sorpresa inicial - ¡He aquí la prueba! – Dijo sacando un osito de peluche de color marrón obscuro, un poco destartalado, sin un ojo, pero absolutamente limpio - ¡Popis! Él es el acompañante nocturno del capitán. Si no me creen huelan por ustedes mismos.

Los chicos se pasaron el oso de mano en mano y efectivamente tenía el olor del capitán por todos lados.

-: ¡Lo destruiré! – gritó Eren y de nuevo tuvieron que contenerlo.

-: Bueno, sólo quedas tú Berthold, larga ya lo tuyo.

-: De acuerdo, les contaré lo que descubrí de Mike. En sus días de descanso, se va solo a un descampado y allí… fuma marihuana.

Todos volvieron a abrir sus bocas y sus ojos quedaron como lunas llenas.

-: Aquí tienen la prueba – dijo sacando un *porro _(*cigarrillo de marihuana)._

-: ¿De verdad eso es esa cosa? – preguntó Connie.

-: Tenemos que probarlo – dijo Reinner resoplando mientras los ojos le brillaban.

Conclusión: Todos determinaron que el bastardo suicida ganaba el juego de los secretos, nada superaba saber que el comandante no tenía una rubia cabellera al natural, ni sus cejas. Y llegaron con los ojos bastante rojos a sus habitaciones mientras se reían estúpidamente, más estúpidamente que de costumbre.

-0-

Levi suspiró cansado, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con tres sorpresa, no gratas. La primera, uno de los vidrios de la habitación estaba roto. Dos, su inmaculado edredón blanco estaba azul por completo y tres, tenía a SU mocoso enfundado en una especie de disfraz de oso encima de la cama.

-: Señor – dijo Eren poniéndose de pie – Úseme a mí, yo le haré compañía en sus noches tenebrosas de ahora en más…

-: Eren… - dijo Levi cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, afilando los cansados ojos y tronando sus dedos - ¿Cuántos huesos te rompí la última vez? Hoy me siento con ganas de romper mi récord…

-0-

Reinner se giró y le habló en susurros a un muy desnudo Berthold a su lado.

-: Veinte dólares a que le parte la madre.

.

By Luna de Acero… riendo desquiciadamente…


End file.
